1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal, and more particularly to a method for providing a user interface by means of received terrestrial digital broadcasting data in a mobile communication terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, digital broadcasting provides users with services of high picture and speech quality, in contrast with conventional analog broadcasting. Further, digital broadcasting may be classified into satellite digital broadcasting and terrestrial digital broadcasting.
Satellite digital broadcasting aims at providing a mobile service which enables uses to watch multi-channel multimedia broadcasting through a portable receiver (cell phone, personal digital assistant, etc.) or a vehicle receiver regardless of time and place.
Terrestrial digital broadcasting having been developed from Digital Audio Broadcasting (DAB), provides mobile multimedia broadcasting through a 12th channel the of VHF band which is currently empty. Terrestrial digital broadcasting represents broadcasting for synthetically transmitting television broadcasting, radio broadcasting and data broadcasting. Existing terrestrial broadcasters have used one analog channel. However, digital broadcasters have used a plurality of digital channels and this will be referred to as an “ensemble”.
In terrestrial digital broadcasting, one VHF channel may transmit three ensembles and one ensemble may provide one video channel, two audio channels and one data channel. The terrestrial digital broadcasting targets free broadcasting in expectation of use in vehicles. Further, eight broadcasters including not only KBS, MBC, SBS but also CBS, YTN, Digital Sky Net providing Sky Life with audio channels, etc., have been preparing the terrestrial digital broadcasting.
With the recent development of digital broadcasting technology and mobile communication technology, interest in a digital broadcasting service capable of allowing users to watch digital broadcasting during movement has increased. Specifically, interest in a Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB) service using a mobile communication terminal has increased.
Accordingly, when terrestrial digital broadcasting services are provided, it is necessary to provide a user interface to permit users to efficiently watch the terrestrial digital broadcasting having various channels through mobile communication terminals.